Lost
by PepperCornPie
Summary: Furnace was a new generation. A sparkling full of innocents, hope and was suppose to be Megatrons knew weapon aganist the Autobots. But losing her wasn't in the plans, Neither was the Autobots addopting her.
1. Chapter 1-Decisions

**Hey everyone :) Hope you like my story. I do not own Transformers only my OC. **

Standing in front of Megatron in his throne room would have most Mechs shaking in their frames as they were looked upon by the warlord. However Sound-wave was different, not a single expression was shown or seen as he stood in front of his leader.

Megaton on his part looked calculating as he sat on his throne watching his third in Command "you want to create a sparkling?" Megatron questioned calmly as he moulded this idea over his processor. It was known that Sound-wave could split his spark and create new sparks-example his caskets- but to create a sparkling?

Megatrons Second in command-Star-scream- stood off to the side listening quietly. Star-scream himself thought it was a ridiculous idea, to bring a sparkling into the middle of a war? Not that he cared much for sparkling's since they cried, fussed and whined just about everything and in the middle of war the Decepticon couldn't afford to care.

But Megatron had other ideas. He knew that his race was dying out and with the all-spark gone…It was a dark ending, one that he wanted to try and change and if Sound-wave had the meaning to bring a new generation into the world….then so be it.

"Granted" Megatron said with a small wave of his clawed servo. Sound-wave was about to bow and leave when a screechy voice broke in "What! You can't be serious!" Star-scream exclaimed loudly as he spun to his _master._

Messaging his temple with a clawed finger Megatron turned his cold crimson optics onto Star-scream "is something the matter Star-scream?" Meatron asked calmly but his Optics showed the fiery rage he was building.

Star-scream however ignored it "this is ridiculous! You would have to be stupid to bring a Sparkling to life in the middle of war!" Star-scream accused and continued to rant, ignorant of the clenching fist and narrowing optics of his leader "are you accusing me of being stupid, Star-scream?" Megatron interrupted Star-scream slowly. Star-scream for his part realised where his master was going, spluttering to a stop Star-scream's optics widened in panic "N-No My L-Lord. I was just….giving my opinion of the idea" Star-scream squeaked out.

Rolling his optics Megatron spared at his SIC one last look before muttering a growled "if I wanted your opinion I'll ask" before looking back to Sound-wave "you have my permission Soundwave. However there are some conditions." He drawled out.

"yes Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked as impassive and motion-less as possible "the sparkling must be agile and quick, speed must be on its side for battle. But I don't want it to be small. It must be able to grow at least as big as a full grown Mech and brute strength is a must. If it's going to be with the Decepticons it must show it belongs here and earn its rank." Megatron ordered as he thought about the possibilities this weapon could have.

His thought were interrupted however when Star-Scream suddenly shouted out "WINGS!" both Sound-wave and Megatron gave the SIC an annoyed glare though Sound-waves was hidden behind his visor.

"What!" Star-scream demanded as he noticed the strange and annoying looks he was receiving "he should have wings. The Autoscums have no fliers, the more wing Mechs the better!" Star-scream finished with a light smirk. Megatron nodded once "fine. Sound-wave can you find a creature which resembles what we are looking for?" Megatron inquired.

Sound-wave thought about all his caskets 'Ravage looked common with an earth panther, buzz-saw and laser-beak took on bird looks and rumple had two legs like a human. But still he couldn't think of the right creature. Ravage was the closes when it came to strength, speed and stealth but his frame did not come with wings. Buzz-saw and Laser-beak had wings and are agile and graceful but they don't have the strength that Lord Megaton wanted?

As Sound-wave thought over some ideas, Megatron and Star-scream were doing the same. Megatron wanted a creature which would freeze the energon in Mechs at the sight. Something that would be vicious and powerful. It would make the disgusting flesh bags run and hide like the cockroaches they are and make Optimus think twice before attacking. It must be perfect!

Star-scream however was thinking something different. He was trying to remember what Thundercracker talked about last week. It was about a creature that had wings and was seen as something from nightmares in the flesh bags minds. Concentrating Star-scream thought of names close to it ' Dron, Drugn, Drano, Dragon, DRAGON! That's it' a slow smirk appeared as he looked up information about dragons.

As he looked over the info his smirk grew double in size. Finally satisfied Star-scream looked over to his leader "Lord Megatron?" Star-scream called lightly, the smirk appearing in his voice.

"what!" Megatron barked at Star-scream for interrupting his thoughts. Stepping curiously to his leader, not wanting to get a beating, Star-scream uttered one word "Dragon?".

Confused at first Megatron just glared at his SIC 'What in the Pit is a Dragon' Megatron snarled in his head. Star-scream seeing his Masters Confusion elaborated "would a Dragon be to your liking as the sparkling's frame?" he asked still curious but relaxed once he saw his leaders optics dim as he looked up the term Dragon.

Megatron was slightly surprised though he hid it well. Dragons were impressive and the more he read the more he liked. They were fast, agile, large and their brute strength was perfect. This creature was perfect and better yet it breathed fire, which reminded him of certain dino-bots.

He was bought away from his thoughts yet again by Star-scream "-and they're known to be cunning, just like a Decepticon. I say it's perfect" Star-scream finished with a proud smirk on his faceplates. "indeed star-scream" Megatron rumbled "they are said to be bloodthirsty beasts which hunt and prey on the human insect and their herds. However they are also known to be smart as well as strong." Star-scream said as he thought about more of what Thundercracker said.

"Sound-wave the sparkling's frame will be a dragon" Megatron stated to the silent Mech in front of him. Sound-wave began looking though as much information as he could to see how close he would be able to get his sparkling's frame to this Dragons abilities and appearance. "Acknowledged" Sound-waves monotone's voice rang out.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Megatron waved his clawed Servo "dismissed Sound-wave" Megatron muttered before going back to his previous thoughts about his knew weapon.

**Sound-wave's going to be a daddy! YAY! Rate and Review **


	2. Chapter 2-Awakening

**Hey peoples *waves* i know it's been a very, very long time since i was last here but i'm finally putting up a chapter YAY! Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it and i am sorry. So... Message, Rate and Review. **

Warmth. Warmth was the first thing I felt as I became aware. The feeling of warmth rushing through me, consuming me in a blanket of safety, Strength, protection and love. Next thing I realize was the warmth disappearing, not completely but like it was moving away. That's when it hit me! It wasn't moving away I was. But why? I don't want to be taken away! It's not fair! Feeling aggravated and frustrated I tried to go back to my warmth. Suddenly a flow of calm entered me which made me instantly stop my struggling from surprise, where had this calm come from? It defiantly wasn't me. But none the less it calmed me down and I went willingly though a bit confused. Suddenly I was consumed in something, by the feel of it; it was something cold and hard but before I could find out what it was, darkness consumed me.

Waking up was quite interesting. The first thing I noticed was I could see! The next was the things I was seeing and it was like something was feeding me the information on what the things were.

Then i got this feeling I was being watched-which I was being- by a gigantic Mech. And that's where I am now, sitting on my hind legs so I can look ALL the way up to the Mech's face. Who is he? Tilting my head to my right side I summed him up. He was big, no! Huge! I must be microscopic to him but who is this Mech? He stood there emotionless and calmly wearing a red visor.

Wide curious optics met calm visor and we just stared at each other for I don't know how long, but it must have been a really long time and he didn't move once! Not a twitch! And I knew I should be scared of this Mech, he's huge, freakishly unmoving and silent as he stared back at me.

However all that on top of more I just couldn't help but feel a calm wash over me, the warmth from before, it's coming from him. So? I burst into giggles which stopped immediately once the sound pasted my jaw plating's. What was that sound? Clicking and chirping in wonder I listened to all the sounds I could make, Optics growing wider if that is even possible as I made all different sounds. After my sixth whistle I burst out into a fit of Giggles. Not stopping there i broke out into full laughter! What fun! These sounds, Amazing! Falling onto my back I rolled around in delight! I could feel amusement coming through a bond which only fuelled my laughter and giggles.

Finally I calmed down enough to look at the Mech, upside down. He still was unmoved but his Visor did look dimmer. Calm and relaxing emotions were sent through my Creators bond, it only took me a second to realize that this Mech was responsible for these emotions and that meant….. Surprise filled me.

This Mech was my creator. Understanding was sent through the bond, trickled by amusement. Warily I prodded the bond only to get a prod back. Cautiously I called through the bond *Hello. Is any-bot there?* I asked, there was a pause and then a voice spoke out *designation : Soundwave* the voice sent through, it was cold and emotionless and yet strangely calming, like something said I should trust this voice. Grinning at the silent Mech I prodded the bond again and again and got a trickle of amusement each time.

Suddenly the Mech straightened up more stiffly and seriousness filtered through the bond making me stop my giggling and prodding. Carefully Soundwave reached down plucking me off the ground and placed me into his large servos before he turned around and started walking.

Not caring where we were going I curled up next to his thumb "do not recharge" Soundwaves voice spoke. Feeling annoyed I clicked irritably at him but complied and stayed awake. Soon we arrived at some large dark doors which my creator stopped outside for a moment before they opened with a swishing sound.

Walking through the doors were fun and when they swished shut again I tried to look over Soundwaves thumb to see, however Soundwaves thumb was too big and since I couldn't walk yet I had to stay where I was.

Looking forward I realized we weren't alone; in fact there were a few other Mech in here. One that sat on a throne and was watching me silently, I could see all the gears running through his processor as he watched me.

Then he spoke "so this is the newly sparked sparkling?" The Mech asked as he took his optics off of me and addressed my Creator "yes lord Megatron" Soundwave replied in his same monotone voice "I see. Femme it seems" this Megatron spoke, annoyance seeping out as he looked back down at me. I studied him, he looked scary but something was very fascinating about this Mech, something that I don't understand lays in his red optics. I just noticed that he was looking at me too, locking optics.

We just stared at each other, unknown for how long. Those Optics were…..strangely pleasant, I think…I think I'm going to like this Mech.

A low grumbled voice broke my concentration and I looked over to another Mech who was quite big, he was standing with three others and was the closes to the Megatron mech. He stood tall and proud but had a scowl on his face as he looked at Megatron, he was a dull silver colour and seemed to have wings?

The other two by his side had quite the same appearance except they were different colours. One was purple and grey and the other blue and grey and they also stood tall and proud with their wings held high. I was lost in thought about how much the other two looked alike to the third Mech I didn't notice the heated conversation that had taken place between Megatron and the dull silver Mech until I heard a loud 'CLANG' "Shut your mouth star-scream" Megatron hissed as he loomed over the dull Silver Mech named Star-scream "y-yes my lord. I d-didn't mean any disrespect" Star-scream stutters out, wings held back ready encase Megatron hit him again.

I didn't understand what was going on! Why did Megatron hit Star-scream and what did Star-scream do to make Megatron so mad? But before I could ask Megatron was right in front of me! I let out a small squeak at how fast he moved across the room "Sound-wave? What is the sparkling's designation?" Megatron asked as he looked down at me in my creators servos "furnace" Sound-waves monotone voice spoke.

I was thrilled, I had a designation! Furnace, Furnace! Strange but- NO! I like it! I like it a lot. I sent my approval through the bond which seemed to please sound-wave.

Time pasted which I kept myself busy by playing with Sound-waves claw. This whole time Megatron and creator have been discussing stuff, stuff I don't really understand because half the time Sound-wave stops translating what they are saying but I'm not worried and could really careless. The only thing that is bothering me is how long this is taking! I want to recharge and this is taking forever. *it's been 15 minutes, 36 seconds and 455 milli-seconds* Sound-waves voice fills my head. Gasping quietly I look up to glare at my creator *that sooooo long! I want to recharge* I whine and growl out as my glare intensifies as Sound-wave ignores me.

"When will you activate the decepticon coding within her?" Megatron asks impatiently as he watches the sparkling "Decepticon coding activation: 4-7 months" Sound-wave answered as he looked down from his leader to his servo.

Megatron turned swiftly back to his throne "I want her trained as soon as she can walk properly and she is not to be by herself at all. I won't give the autobot-scum a chance to get their servos on her" Megatron said as he sat back down on his throne. Megatron Looked back down at the sparkling in Sound-waves servos "is everything prepared?" Megatron asked as he scanned the room. His optics landing on a mech that's been hanging back in the dark of the room.

The Mech's one optic focused on the sparkling "all the decepitcons have been informed about the sparkling, I am still working on the fire formula that you have requested, Lord Megatron. A test should be along in approximately one Orn." Shock-wave finished, his focus still on the slowly drowsing sparkling.

Megatron nodded to his helm at the scientist "very well shock-wave. If there's nothing more?...this meeting is over" Megatron ordered.

I looked up at Sound-wave as soon as he left the room *where we going now?* I asked over the bond *my quarters* Sound-wave sent back as he walk down the long hall way. Once we entered his quarters he lifted me up to his chest level "recharge Furnace…." he said as his chest plates separated. He sounded uncomfortable or unsure when he said that but I just shrugged it off as he placed be inside. I curled up next to his warm spark as I slowly fell into recharge. Everything was quiet and the last thing I remember hearing was a soft murmur through the creators bond *sweet-spark*.

**Hey again *waves* well finished chapter Two, cool. Nothin much ta say but again hope you enjoyed it and have a good day! Message, rate and Review. Tell ma what ya think but please come in peace ;) LOL, later. *fingure salute***


	3. Chapter 3-Brothers

**Hey guys *Waves* i know it's late but it's 8.46 PM and that means it's still Monday! so i kept my promise on getting the new chapter in on Monday. Hope you guys like this chapter! i got some awsome reviews, and thanks for that, keep them coming!**

*talking through bond*

"Talking in cybertronian"

Opi- "daddy"

:::Com link:::

**Okay enough talking, onto the story. Please remember to R&R :) I do not own Transformers.**

CHAPTER THREE-Brothers

"Hey, do you think it's awake?" I could hear a voice saying. "She! You Glitch, it's a femme". Voices! I could hear Voices. - '_clang'_ what was that!? Who do the voices belong to? "OW! That fragging hurt Rava…-'_Clang'- _OW!" someone yelled out loudly "watch your language around the sparkling!" a different voice hissed.

They sound scary; I don't like it! Reaching down my bond to my creator I prodded it and sent my uncertainty and fear down it, straight away creator reassured me *Calm Furnace. Voice's owners: Rumble, Ravage, Laser-beak, Buzz-saw. Furnaces Relationship: spark brothers* creator replied through the bond. Wait, Spark brothers? I have spark brothers! YAY I always wanted brothers!...I think? *Furnace online your optics* Creator said and sent me a little courage before slightly pulling away from the bond.

Slowly I start to on-line my optics, still hearing those voices. A stinging sensation hit my optics but still I on-lined my optics fully and looked for the voices. Looking around I noticed I wasn't in creator's chest near his warm spark but on a cold flat surface. What am I doing here? I don't want to be here! I miss Creator's warm spaaarrkk. Whining, I let out a pitiful distressed "chiiiirp" wanting my creator.

Suddenly it was quiet, too quiet….where'd the voices go? Looking away from the cold ground I lift my gaze and found 1, 2,4- no- 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… 8? Red optics staring at me. Uh-oh, Gulping nervously I pushed back my uncertainties and tried to stand up. However I just can't do it! Every time I tried I would fall down. So instead I will crawl towards my brothers "yeah, yeah come on, just a little further" one of my brothers said. He was standing on two legs, just like Mega-?...Megatwin? Megatonne was it? No…. Megatwon?! Shaking my helm I drag/crawled towards my brothers.

Huffing and puffing I finally make it to my brothers! Being this close felt different and that's when I felt it, some-bot was prodding against my bond!

Hmm …should I prod back? Or poke it - once, twice -ohhh maybe I'll prod it three times! Wait, I'll tap it instead and make a pattern! Oh my, how wonderful this is but I just can't decide.

However before I could make up my processor the prodding just stopped...oh maybe I took too long….., Quickly I prodded back with a small pattern '_tap tap, prod, tap tap' _doing so sent strange feelings, it was similar to creators bond but extremely different, it set off a strange femme vibe *Hello furnace, my designation is Ravage* someone purred through the new bond. Squeaking, I looked at all my brothers and instantly found Ravage with the help of the bond. Ravage nodded once and seemed to be smiling but it was a teeny weeny bit difficult to tell with all those Teeth. He lazily walked closer to me and nuzzled my helm before laying down and curled around me *it is great to finally meet you little sister* Ravage purred and the rest of the day was spent with my brothers as we got to know each other and bonded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Line Break) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT!" a screechy voice broke the silence from inside my Opi's sparkling chamber and woke me from recharge "How dare you! I will not be lowered to this. I am The Second in Command and I do not Sparkling sit for anyo…-" The voice was cut off with a loud bang and then a crash which vibrated the ground. "You will do what I say, Starscream" It was that strangely pleasant voice again! Mega, Megawrong? Mega? Meggy! "Yes my lord" the screechy voice grumbled but strangely it sounded exhausted, why was it exhausted? Was there something wrong with the voice? But before I could question this to Opi, light poured onto me as Opi opens his chest compartment. "Furnace" Opi calls as he reaches for me.

Sitting on Opi's servo I look around - three desks, three berths and three shelves, each one with different bits and pieces…..i have no idea where i am. However before I could ask Opi I'm placed into someone elses servos "Don't worry Soundwave, we'll take good care of her" a chipper voice to my right says "Acknowledged. Furnace returned damaged, consequences: _sever" - _Opi sounded very serious. I hope he's okay. Reaching across to me Opi runs his claw along my frame receiving a purr from me before he pulled away and left the room. Where he going? Looking up at the bot holding me I notice it was one of the winged bots I saw from a couple of days ago. 'Where's Opi going?' I ask, but all that came out was whistles and clicks that I don't think they understood. "Yes I think that too. Aren't you a cute Femme" someone said, and abruptly I was lifted out of the servo holding me and held in front of some-bots face "Hi I'm Sky-warp, can you say Skkyy wwaarp?" The mech said as he stared at me.

Wide eyed I stare at Skywarp "Aren't you a cute one, yes you are, come on say Sky-warp". Ignoring the mech I look down at his servos. Skywarp has different servos then Opi does. Slowly I reach out of his digit and Slowly the digit curls towards me letting me nuzzle it "Hey! TC, come check this out". I noticed another Mech - where do they keep coming from? "Isn't it cuuute" Skywarp cooed.

Thundercracker held in a sigh as he made his way over to the sparkling. He was tired and wanted to recharge, but now that Starscream is stuck spark-sitting he definitely won't get any recharge with screamer's complaining. So he made his way over to the sparkling in Skywarps servos with another sigh.

The sight that met him was quiet cute, Furnace was clutching Skywarps digit like her life depended on it as she gnawed at the digit letting off little squeaks "isn't she adorable!" Skywarp squealed. 'He's always been a softy for sparkling's' Thundercracker thought. Thundercracker was about to comment when Starscream suddenly called over the comlink ::: Thundercracker! Skywarp! Come to the lab::: Starscream ordered and abruptly cut the com off. "What do you think Screamer wants?" Skywarp asked, beginning to walk towards Starscreams personal lab. Thundercracker reached over and grabbed Skywarps shoulder plating stopping him from moving forward. "What about the sparkling?" Thundercracker asked as he looked down at the sparkling still chewing Skywarps digit, oblivious to everything. Skywarp shook his head and shrugged "Bring it?" Skywrap replied and shrugged off Thundercrackers servo as he made his way to the Lab.

When they entered the lab Starscream was waiting for them, looking very annoyed "What took you so long!" he hissed before his optics landed on the sparkling. "Maybe you forgot, but we have a sparkling here and have to be careful with her." Skywarp replied dryly, and made his way towards the desk, placing Furnace on top. Starscream huffed in aggravation "I did NOT forget I just didn't care" he muttered, and then waved his trine mates over to a different table.

Skywarp dropped me off on a table next to some weird looking jars. Where's he going? Shrugging I looked around trying to find something to entertain myself but there was nothing here. " .Chirp" I called out trying to get Skywarps attention but either he couldn't hear me or he was ignoring me?….maybe Buzz-saw could tell me the answer - he's really smart. Moving down my bond I pass Opi's bond and finally make it to my brothers. Poking Buzz-saws bond I waited for him to respond *Yes Furnace?* he asks gruffly. He sounds stressed. Forgetting the question, I ask a different one *are you okay Buzz-saw?* I ask nervously. The feelings being sent down the bond frightened me - Buzzy sounds like he's in pain *I'm fine Furnace, ask your question* Buzz-saw calmly instructs me. Thinking back to my question I try to remember what it was, but with all these strange feelings I just can't! *I-I don't remember* I reply sadly, sending my feelings of disappointment down the bond *It's okay furnace, you'll remember later. Now I must be go-Ahhhhh* Suddenly Buzzsaw screams down the bond and a wave of anger pain and hate was sent down the bond like a tsunami, drowning and pushing me out of the bond until it snaps close with a brutal force, sending me tumbling painfully out of the bond.

Shaking I try to connect back to Buzzsaw but get no answer, where'd he go? Did-did I do something wrong? What happened to him? Gasping I begin to panic, why Can't I feel him! " .Click. Chirrrrrp." Distressed I began to cry out for Opi, *Opi? OPI? OPI!* why won't he respond? Checking all my bonds I noticed them all very faint, why are they Faint? Maybe I need to get closer to them! Looking around I begin to crawl towards the jars, where to go? After 7 Kliks I finally find an exit, a big square '_air vent'_ my processor supplies me. Crawling over to the Air vent I make my way past the bars and into the vent "Click?" I call out "Click, click, cli-"WoW! It talks back! Moving further inside I start talking to the vent.

"No you idiot You can't have it, it's not finished!" Starscream yells as he snatches the cannon away from Skywarp's servo's "bu-but come on screamer! You'll never use it anyway, let me have it! Please Please Please" skywarp begins to beg as he reaches for the cannon "no, no and NO" Starscream yells back and move across the room, placing the cannon away safely. Thundercracker shakes his head as Skywarp chases after starscream, again trying to get the cannon.

Looking away from the squabbling pair Thundercracker moves over to the table Skywarp dropped Furnace off on. Peering down he looks for the little sparkling. Unable to see the small femme he begins to slide jars and data pads out of the way but still he couldn't find the sparkling 'where'd you go little femme, where you hiding'? thundercracker asks himself as he picks up all the equipment and placed it on a different table. Turning back thundercrack suspected to see the little sparkling sitting there looking innocent now that everything was out of the way, however that was the opposite of what he found. No sparkling. Scrap.

Looking back at his trine mates he finds Skywarp sitting on top of Starscreams back checking the new cannon as Starscream threatens and curse Skywarp to get off of him "Starscream Skywarp" Thundercracker called warily but was ignored, rolling his optics he walked over to the pair and abruptly yanked skywarp off of his middle trine brother "thank you Thundercracker now-" Starscream began as he picked himself up but was interrupted by Skywarp "The sparkling! Where's the sparkling" Skywarp shouted as he rushed towards the bare table "that's what I was going to say-" thundercracker began but was interrupted this time by Starscream "what! What do you mean the sparkling's gone!" Starscream shouted as he too ran over to the table the sparkling was supposed to be on, searching high and low for the sparkling in a panic.

Face palming Thundercracker shook his head before making his way over to his brothers "what are we going to do!? Soundwave will kill me for losing Furnace!" Skywarp cried as he held his helm "Soundwave! Frag him! Megatron will kill me for losing the sprakling! What am I going to do?!" Starscream cried dramatically before rushing to the door "come on! We must find Furnace before Megatron kills Me!" he shouted as he ran out the door and down the hall, "wait for me! I don't want Soundwave to kill me!" Skywarp yelled after starscream as he too ran out of the room. Throwing up his arms thundercracker began making his way out of the room as well "yeah let's all go run around the ship like fragging lunatics!" Thundercracker said dryly and looked around the halls, oblivious to the tiny clicks and chirps sounding from above him from the air vent "where'd you go little sparkling?" Thundercracker asked himself curiously as he followed after his trine brothers.

**Whahaha *crazy mad evil Laugh* yes, yes i left my first Cliff hanger and yes i know i am evil! *shrugging* i felt evil, no judging, LOL. But don't worry i'll have the next chapter up sooon and for anyone thats want to know when or has any questions R&R (Rate and Review) or send me a message, what ever you want. okay see you later :) R&R **

**_Published 18/03/2013_**

**feeling evil PepperCornPie :) **


	4. Chapter 4-Adventure

**Hey guys i'm baaaack! Now i know it's been a long time-Hey! put down the Pitch Forks and Torches-but im here now.**

**I have a sort of excuse-i visted my dad for the half the holidays and he's a little old school and don't like me or my sister on computers. So if i was ever on the Computer i was reading fan fics. Ok so heres the story, i wasn't that motivated with this chapt so it might not be that good *shrug* but you tell me. Cool now R&R tell me what ya think, criticism welcomed but please be gentle. Oh and one last thing! i've changed how i've written this slightly-i just find it easier. **

**I do not own Transformers unfortanly :( but i do own my Oc Furnace ! : ) **

*talking through bond*

"Talking in cybertronian"

Opi- "daddy"

:::Come link:::

CHAPTER 4-Adventure

"Hook! I got something for you"

W-what was that?…..no wait who was that? The last thing I remember was, was… Pain! and I was searching for Opi-something bad had happened- in the talking tunnels.

But then I got sleepy and suddenly I felt like I was being ripped in two and nothing, I fell unconsious….so where am I now?

"and what would that something be? Breakdown?" I know that voice, that's Hook.

On-lining my optics I groggily look around, I looked to be in some sort of room, what am I doing here? how did I get here?

"found her unconscious in the air vents. She was screaming like she was being ripped apart"

Looking up I notice I'm being held by somebot "_Click_" I called and gained his attention. I felt stiff and…bigger?

"Seems it's awake" the bot holding me-I now saw- was Breakdown, his optics shot to me then back to Hook.

I studied Breakdown for a while longer, he was mostly blue and a dull silver though his face was a strange orange "_Whistel click-click chiiiiirp" _i try to communicate with him, but no luck.

"Sorry kid, don't speak sparkling" Breakdown replied before handing me off to hook, ah I'm in the medical bay.

Looking up at Hook I watch him glare at Breakdown before adjusting his hold on me. It seemed he has buffed out that nasty dent he had the last time I saw him. He also looks shinier; his lime green paint looks prettier against his purple painted chest.

"Do you know where Knockout went?" Breakdown probed and began moving around the medical bay, he seemed to be looking for something or somebot.

Hook didn't seem happy about his searching and quickly gave him an answer "he went to the Stunticons hall-"Hook began but was cut off.

Breakdown whirled around "why the fragging pit would he be there! Last time he was there Motormaster shot his fragging hand off, the fraggers" Breakdown hissed.

Hook sighed, aggravated "if you'd let me fragging finish Breakdown I'd tell you why! He had to go patch up Wildrider and Dragstrip after a little brawl with Skywarp, for some reason the slag helm seeker was snooping around there" Hook finished sounding annoyed. He began running some scans on me which resulted in making me squirm, I hated scans!

Breakdown snorted "Fragger probably deserved it. What's wrong with her" Breakdown nodded his head down at me.

Looking up I watch Hook as he looks over the results with narrowed optics "it seems the nanno's Shockwave implanted have on-lined earlier than expected, her size has doubled…..." Hook murmured, still looking over the results with a new fascination.

Breakdown just stared dumbly "so she's grown? How's that possible! It takes thousands of years for our kind to grow."

Hook nodded absently "yeah, yeah, Shockwave might have tweaked with a few things to speed up the ageing process so she ready for war" he didn't seem worried. Looking back at Breakdown i cooed at him "well she looks fine, though that growth spurt would have been painful. That's probably why she was screaming and unconscious when you found her, too bad that's not going to be her last growth spurt." Hook tsked softly before walking to a desk and taking a data pad.

A red signal flashed in front of my vision, it's was only now that I noticed I was hungry. Quivering slightly my fans turned up to calm me down but it was no use, I began to cry.

"Scap! What the frag did you do to her Hook!" Breakdown yelled over my cries as he held his audios.

Hook glared before opening his subspace and pulling out a bottle "nothing you scrap heap, she's hungry" he said and handed me the bottle.

I greedily took the bottle; the sweet taste of energon was blissful as it filled and warmed my tanks. It was little difficult to hold the bottle but I managed and was able to finish it all quickly.

"Why are you keeping a bottle of energon in your subspace?" Breakdowns voice sound very close. Suddenly he appeared in front of me, making me yelp in surprise and almost fall from Hooks cradling arm. Luckily Hook had his other arm free and was able to steady me, un-luckily the bottle was knock to the ground resulting in loud annoying _Clangs_ as it bounced.

Hook scowled at Breakdown as he peered at me "Breakdown if you're going to wait here for Knockout wait in the fragging corner! Or I'll make your next appointment very painful!" Hook threatened as he hit breakdown's helm –hard- making Breakdown raise his servos in surrender.

"Frag! ok medic" Breakdown winced as he backed away from the annoyed medic. I watched Breakdown walk to the other side of the room, trying to hold my giggles in, frag; what a strange word.

I listened as Hook muttered here and there as he worked with his right arm, his left holding me. What's that word they are using again? Fraging? Well Hook and Breakdown seemed to use it a lot, must be a very popular word. I hear a lot of Mechs using that word before; in fact Rumble used that word once, before Ravage took him outside for a surprise. he didn't come back for a long time; he must have really enjoyed his surprise!

I wonder….if I say it will I get a surprise? I never thought about it but everyone else says it, maybe I should say it! I could get a surprise! And I could show Opi I can speak like a big Femme.

I tried to talk like a big femme "_Click-chiiir"_ I growl to myself, that's not the sound I wanted

Hook shifted me slightly and I stiffened up but relaxed when I didn't fall. "_Click-chiip" No-No-No, _it's not working, why can't I say it? Maybe my vocal processors aren't developed fully yet.

"what are you doing little Femme?" Hook asked and began to rock me, trying to coax me into sleep.

Ignoring him I tried again "_click-chi_aging" that time I almost got it! I need to form the word more! That must be what I've been doing wrong.

"Oi did you hear that? I think the femme is trying to speak" Breakdown gruffly said and made his way over.

Hook placed me onto a table and both Mechs watched me. I tried to sit up but strangely my body didn't seem to want to listen, every time I tried to sit up I fell down. Growling in frustration I gave up after the sixth try. Exhausted i laid on my back where I last fell.

Defeated I looked up at Breakdown and Hook as they watched me, looking very amused "go on femme, try to speak" Hook encouraged me with a light nod.

I sucked in a breath frowning in concentration, I can do this! It's easy everyone can do it. With that thought in mind I yelled out my most favourite word as loud as I can "FRAGING!"

I did it! Huffing I smiled up at Hook and Breakdowns' shocked faces, I can talk! Oh joy! Opi will be so proud!

"Frag" two voices said at the same time. Looking back at Hook and Breakdown i giggled at their funny faces.

"scrap!" Hook muttered as his optics darted to the door across the room.

Breakdown was stuck shuttering and un-shuttering his optics in shock.

"Fragging" I repeated again and again and again, this is so much fun, where's Opi? I have to show him! Searching my bonds I found Opi's, though it feels faint but near, very near.

I became aware of the fact that Hook and Breakdown had been talking "-I don't think he'll understand" Hook growled at Breakdown who glanced across the room.

Breakdown was just about to say something when the door to the medical bay slid open.

A mech roughly the size of Hook entered "Hook! I-" he began to say but stopped at the sight before him. I watched him walk-no glide- over cautiously "what are you doing?" his red paint job glistens and his smirk sent flutters through my tank, he is the most beautiful Mech I have ever seen.

I think I'm in love!

Starscream ran past the rec-room a second time "where is that fragging femme!" he shouted in frustration, if he was human he would be ripping his hair out, luckily for him he isn't so instead he settled for giving pain to others "get out of my way" he yelled and shoved some unfortunate con into a wall.

"I am going to find that sparkling and prove to Megatron who's the better leader" Starscream hissed to himself as again he pushed another con out of his way.

Stopping mid step Starscream thought those words over "how does looking after a sparkling make me the better leader?" he questioned himself but shrugged it off, he'll remember his reason when he finds the sparkling.

Taking a left he began down the hall only to stop at the sight in front of him. Soundwave was back. Turning around Starscream quickly darted back and hid behind the corner. What was he going to do now? Soundwave shouldn't be up and moving, he should be lying unconscious after the blow he received from the Autobots!

Peeking out from his hiding spot Starscream watched Soundwave finish talking and walked away. Noticing the bot Soundwave was talking to was Knockout he quickly advanced on him.

"what did Soundwave want!" Starscream asked, looking around encase Soundwave came back.

Knockout was surprised when starscream popped out of nowhere, 'isn't that skywarps job' he amusingly thought. Smirking slightly knockout looked up at Starscream "what do you want Starscream" he lazily asked and step around the seeker, medical bag in servo.

Starscream growled lowly but repeated his question "what did Soundwave want!?"

Knockout glared at the seeker, that was none of his business! But if he didn't tell the nosey seeker Knockout new things would get ugly, especially for his finish.

"He asked if I had seen you, which I hadn't until now" knockout replied coolly as he walked down the same hallway Soundwave went. Noticing the seekers relief he raised what would be an eyebrow "I did tell him where Skywarp is though"

Starscream halted in step, cringing, before catching up "and how do you know where my dear brother is?" Starscream asked coolly.

"Your slag helm brother got into a fight with Dragstrip and wildider. I have to go fix them up" knockout replied curtly "Soundwaves looking for him now. If you would excuse me I got some patients" he said as he palmed the door for Stunticon territory.

Starscream grabbed hold of Knockout shoulder before he could leave "Soundwave was just badly injured in the fight with the Autobots less than five Joors ago, how in the pit is he conscious and walking!?" Starscream inquired, a growling edge to his tone.

Knockout pulled out of Starscreams grip and shrugged "I don't know. Hook was working on him the last I saw and then he pulls me to the side and orders me to tell him if I've seen you." Knockout turned away with another shrug.

Growling to himself he watched as Knockout disappeared. How dare he just brush him off- No, never mind. Turning around Starscream headed for Knockouts Medical bay, most likely place Skywarp would have gone, let's just hope he gets to Skywarp before Soundwaves does.

Thundercracker was handling himself slightly better than his two brothers. Receiving a message from Motormaster that a fight between Skywarp, Wildrider and Dragtrip happened and explaining what a glitch Skywarp was and what he planned on doing to said glitch if he ever steps foot in their territory again.

Thundercraker decided to ignore the threat and focus on double checking the throne room. Finally he was convinced and concluded that the sparkling was defiantly not here and decided to head to the only place he hadn't checked yet, the Medical bay.

"Thundercracker What are you doing?"

Freezing in mid step Thundercracker turned calmly and faced his lord "Nothing, my lord" he replied evenly, keeping his calm.

Megatron didn't seem to be buying it though "it looked like you were looking for something, anything you care to tell me Thundercracker?"

Thundercracker shook his head "No sir, I was just looking for...knockout" Megatron narrowed his optics

"Why would you be looking for Knockout" Megatron asked and seemed to be judging whether or not to believe Thundercracker.

Thundercracker was grateful for once that Skywarp got his big mouth in trouble "I heard that Skywarp got into a fight with the Stunticons, I was looking for Knockout for more info on the Situation sir"

Megatron stood tall over him, judging his answer "where is Starscream" he asked suddenly, peering down at Thundercracker.

Cringing inside Thundercracker answered swiftly wanting to end this conversation "I don't know my lord, last I saw he was with the sparkling" he lied.

Megatron finally seemed to except this and with one last thought Turned and headed for the exit.

Thundercracker strode out of the throne room and headed for the medical bay. With a bad feeling in his tanks Thundercracker called Starscream :::Thundercracker to Starscream:::

:::What!::: Starscreams screechy voice yelled over the com-link.

Cringing he continued :::I have a feeling that Megatrons suspects something. I think he's looking for you::: there was pause from the other side.

:::where are you at the moment?::: Starscream asks more calmly making Thundercracker frown.

:::I'm heading to the medical bay. Have you found the sparkling yet::: he asked turning a right and palming the elevator. Waiting Thundercracker started wondering where Skywarp disappeared to.

:::No I haven't found the sparkling yet. I'll meet at the Medical bay::: Was the last thing Starscream said before cutting off the com. Shrugging Thundercracker stepped into the elevator and headed down to the Medical bay, maybe Skywarps found the sparkling?

Everything hurt, That was the only thing on Skywarps processor. Looking for the sparkling should have been easy! He's Skywarp for primus sake! One of the most dangerous decepticon, one of the best seekers and one of the most feared pranksters! So why can't he find one tiny sparkling!? And worst of all he drew the- as the squishy humans would say- 'short stick' and was voted to go look in the Stunticons territory.

Wildrider found him first and no matter how many threats he wouldn't leave him alone, no matter what he did! And of course it just got better after that. Turns out Dragstrip was carrying three energon cubes on his way to Motormasters room when Skywarp finally had enough of Wildrider. Punching Wildrider in the face was satisfying but when said dented faced mech came back with a crazy war cry….things got ugly.

In the heat of the fight they didn't notice Dragstrip turning the corner. Long story short, Wildrider threw Skywarp into Dragstrip, covering both Stunticon and seeker with energon. After Dragstrip and Wildrider tried to rip out his spark Skywarp thought it would be a good idea to teleport away. So here he is, beaten and sticky, it can't get any worse than this….

:::Skywarp!::: Starscreams voice screeched over the com-link. Apparently it can….

:::what Starscream::: Skywarp moaned sounding very tired, he was not in the mood for Starscream.

:::meet me at Hooks Medical bay::: Starscream ordered and cut the link off before Skywarp could say anything else. Well he was heading there anyway, he need to get these dents out… again.

He was the most beautiful Mech I have ever seen. Even now as he buffed his red paint job….so pretty.

"Why is the femme staring at me?" knockout asked as he inspected his arm.

Breakdown shrugged "maybe you broke her" he said gruffly, he looked disturbed by the staring knockout was receiving but I didn't care, I was to lost in knockouts red eyes….

"I think the little femme has a crush" Hook snickered. Frowning Breakdown looked over at Hook, who was cleaning his tools.

"that's a human term-Puppy love (also known as a crush or calf love even "kitten love") is an informal term for feelings of love between young..." breakdown supplied. There was silence through the whole room.

Then both Breakdown and Hook burst into laughter "that'll…be right! The s-sparkling fallin for…. knockout, I can see h-his ego growing already" Hook said between laughter.

Knockout smirked as he crossed his arms "jealous" he muttered, putting his weight on his right leg.

Breakdown rolled his optics "yeah I'm so jealous that soundwaves going to kill me" he snickered, knockouts smirk vanished and was replaced with horror.

"Scrap…you don't think he'll…" knockout nervously trailed off looking to Breakdown for help.

"in your own words 'watch out for the quiet ones'" Hook teased.

Before Breakdown could get a word out, the door opened and in walked Starscream followed by Skywarp "Hook!" Starscream called and gestured to his brother who was covered in dints.

Sighing Hook pointed to an empty berth as he began collecting his tools.

Looking away from Knockout I watched as Skywarp made his way over to a berth "Chiiirp" I called out to Skywarp. He looked like a mess, Scratches and dents everywhere.

Head shooting up Skywarp turned towards me "Furnace!" he cried and rushed over, scooping me up into his arms. I let out a squeak as he trapped me in a death gripping hug.

"Where have you been!" I could hear Starscreams yell from the other side of the room. Cringing at his voice I wonder how mad he is? Peeking out I look for Starscream….ah there he-oh….Yep he's mad

Skywarp kept hugging me, muttering something about tracking devices. Unexpectedly I'm suddenly held out in front of him as he studied me "Oi Screamer! Does she look bigger to you?" Skywarp shoved me in front of Starscreams face.

Blinking owlishly I watch as Starscream inspected me "yes" he replied slowly, turning onto Hook he began questioning him for answers.

"Maybe we should discuss this in another room" Hook begun uneasily before they both disappeared into the back room.

Shrugging Skywarp went back to inspecting me, poking my stomach armour and wiggling his digits front of me. Giggling I clawed and snapped at the digits. There were snickers in the background but I ignored them as I focused my sights on the one digit swirling in front of me.

"What's this?" pausing in my game I looked away from the digit. Thundercracker was standing by the door watching us with a smirk.

"TC! I found the sparkling" Skywarp yelled as he bounced over to Thundercrackers side.

Everything drowned out when the door opened again and Soundwave walked in. Widening my optics I squealed and squirmed in Skywarps arms as I reached for my Opi "_Click-Click-click-click" _i called and shrilled.

Opi turned at the sound of my voice, and like lightning I was out of Skywarps arms and in my Opis'. Nuzzling me Opi reached out through our bond, strengthening it. It felt so much better to feel Opi fully in my spark. I showed him my day and how much fun I had, showed him that I can speak like a big Femme and how. All my brother bonds strengthened though I was receiving faint pain signals from lazerbeaks bond.

Looking up at Opi I cooed at him, pushing my love, happiness and worry through the bond and received the same feelings in return. Purring contently I showed him my fun amazing time with Starscream Skywarp Thundercracker Hook Breakdown and the one I love….Knockout…. Best day ever!... Opening his chest Opi placed me next to his spark. As he closed his chest I faintly heard him yell "Order: Watch Language around Sparkling!".

All my brothers were in here waiting for me "Furnace!" Rumble cried as he rushes over to me and latched onto me, I notice I was just taller than him now *Rumble* I twittered. Giggling I nuzzled him back "you look bigger" he commented puzzled but was swatted out of the way by Ravage. Slowly we all settled down together.

Soundwave walked down the hall feeling content that he now has his sparkling back. He had to leave her with Starscream to go on a personal mission with Megatron but unfortunately the Autobots intervened and started a battle. During the fight Laserbeak got hurt and it was then that Soundwave realized that Furnace would feel the pain through the bonds. He was distracted as he closed the bonds and Primes Second in command–Prowl- was able to get a lucky shot in, putting Soundwave in critical condition.

Waking up Soundwave left the medical bay immediately after checking Laserbeaks condition. Though still in pain he searched for Starscream to take his sparkling back. Finally he found all the seekers and his sparkling in the medical bay and instantly took his sparkling back. He noticed that she was bigger and made a note to talk to shockwave about the ageing nanno's.

Strengthening their bond Soundwave experienced furnaces day. Amused and angered Soundwave calmly placed his sparkling in his hold before looking at everyone and ordering them to watch their language around Furnace. Lastly he gave knockout a cold stare- and even though knockout couldn't see his face properly, he got the message 'keep away from my sparkling!' Turning he left the Medical bay peacefully.

Finally arriving at his quarters Soundwave entered the code and walked straight to his berth. His caskets are in recharge along with his sparkling, everything felt peaceful, good, an emotion he thought he had lost a very long time ago. Lying down on his berth Soundwave began to fall into recharge, "Opi" a quiet voice murmured from inside Soundwaves hold before turning over in her sleep.

**Well lady and gental bots...thats it. Hope you enjoyed it, like always R&R. Any sujestions or ideas for the story are welcomed. before i go i want to thank liliCartMan for his reveiw and pointing out a couple things i needed to fix up sooo...THANX ! :D Have a good night everyone. **

**Published 9/04/2013**


	5. Chapter 5-Upgrade

**Hello everyone, Chapter 5 is now out! This chapt doesn't have many laughs, it's really showing what Megatron and Shockwaves been discussing for the weapon and what Furnace will be able to do yadayadayada...anyway hope you enjjoy it, remember to rate and review : )**

**I do not own Transformers unfortanly :( but i do own my Oc Furnace ! *does funky dance* **

*talking through bond*

"Talking in cybertronian"

Opi- "daddy"

:::Come link:::

CHAPTER 5-Upgrade

Hiding. Can't let them find me! This way? No that way. These thought swirled around my processor as I sneaked down the cold grey halls. Rumble- my spark brother- was supposed to be spark sitting me; however he got a little…._tied up_. It's been –in human time-two months since my adventure and during that time I've been trying to find my true love, Knockout.

These months have been delightful, well most of them. I have met my other spark brother frenzy but he couldn't stay very long and had to go with a black and white mech named Barricade to do a job. I miss him, but Opi says I can see him again in another two months! I can't wait till then! Oh and I've learnt soooo much about earth and its inhabitants. It's remarkable! I love finding more information about it, though I have to keep it secret since Opi doesn't like me talking about it, I wonder why? I don't find anything wrong with it except for the organics, they are a bit gross with their bodily fluids and fuel- it's so yucky.

I've learnt to walk. I can walk 5-7 steps without falling down. But anymore and my legs start to shake, hurt and I fall down.

Turning down another hall I slip into a crack just small enough for me though it's a bit of a squeeze. Vibrations of a Mechs thudding footsteps tell me some-bot is coming, I can't let them find me! I have to find my Knockout-strangely he always disappears whenever I'm around-Breakdown just says he's really busy.

Sticking my head slightly out of the small crack I watch as the big Mech walks past. Isn't he the mech I met a Deca-cycle-(3 weeks)- when Opi took me for my first bath? The one that got punched in the face by Skywarp for almost stepping on me.

Watching the mech turn the corner I came down from, i silently as possible wriggled my body out of the tight crack, being mindful of my delicate wings, and then I turned around to walk towards the medical bay

At least, I would have if I hadn't walked straight into a metal chest.

Looking up slowly i see the face of an annoyed Ravage. "Hey 'ig 'other" I clicked and whistled as I take a step away from his chest.

I now come just up to Ravages chest and my speech has formed so I can say most words though I am terrible with B's and S's.

"what are you doing out here?" Ravage growls as he looks around.

I shrug slightly "Rum oring and, and he did ant want ta p-play" I whine pitifully. It's not fair, I wanted to go find my sweet knockout and explore! Everyone else gets to but me! "That idiot" Ravage hissed.

Suddenly soft thud vibrations could be felt indicating that some Mechs were coming "come on" Ravage growled as he picked me up with his strong jaws by my scruff bar and started racing back down the halls.

I giggled and shrilled as we raced around and in-between Mechs peds. My giggles died down once as we came to a stop, however it wasn't at our quarters, it was Shock-waves lab.

I hated Shockwave or anything to do with him! He scares me and tinkers with my frame- which does hurt!- but everyone keeps saying it's for my own good. *i-I don't want to visit Shock-wave* I wail down my bond with Ravage as he walks towards the doors *but Furnace, Shockwave has a gift for you. And don't worry Soundwave and I will be present* Ravage's soothingly sweet reply calmed me a bit as we entered the lab.

He jumped to one of the berths on the other side from Soundwave. I saw Soundwave standing with Megatron and Starscream-who looked slightly interested with whatever they were discussing. Normally when Starscream came he looked annoyed and bored out of his processor but today he looked interested.

Looking around I eyed all the sharp demented tools and machines in the grey cemented lab. Every time I come here Shockwave changes or adds things to my frame. Last time it was these weird sensors on my wings and that hurt for days.

Nervously i sent a pulse of love and worry down my bond to my creator. Opi didn't move an inch my way as he listened to Lord Megatron, but he sent back Courage and love.

The instant Shockwave walked in my wings started quivering and I crouched low to the berth. My plates shifted slightly which showed my unease.

Ravage was lying down next to me, trying to comfort me the best he can in front of Lord Megatron. Strangely Megatron doesn't like any of my brothers or my Opi to show me any kind of affection in his presents. Something about "love is a weakness" and "we are Decepticon! We don't show weakness", but besides that Lord Megatron's cool.

He always tells me about stories of Cybertron, what he and the Decepticon cause is and how those evil Auto-bots have tried to harm my family just because my family wants to bring peace and that's what Megatron tells me I'm here for, to help defeat the Autobots as Megatrons new weapon and bring a glorious ending to this war...….if I can?

Suddenly I'm snapped out of my mussing as Shockwave spoke "My Lord" Shockwave says as he bows to Megatron. I watched and listened as best as I could but after a while my processor began to wander…..

"The liquid fire is ready for testing" Shock-waves cold voice said. He received a nod from Megatron before pulling out a small metal test tube filled with some heated red and orange substance from his sub-space. "This tube is made out of the same rare metal that Furnace's frame contains." Shockwave said as he moves past Megatron to some poor mechs servo that lies on a table.

Meagtron, Soundwave and Starscream followed the stoic Mech "the liquid fire in this Tube contains approximately 7 thousand nanites. Add the Liquid Fire to this Mech's Servo…" Shockwave took off the lid of the tube and began to pour the strangely light liquid onto the hand.

Everyone- excluding Furnace and Ravage- watched as the liquid fire fell onto the servo before bursting out into wild flames of orange, reds and pinks. "Once the liquid fire is released into the air it evaporates to spread out the nanites. CO**2 **(Carbon-dioxide) alights the liquid fire. Oxygen fuel's the fire and the nanites, while heating the nanites to maximum point (2010 C) with the help of the Liquid substance HHX." Shockwave explained as he watched the liquid flames devour the servo like acid.

Shockwave looked away to his Lord "the nanites slowly eat away at the melting metal where it's been hit until there is nothing left." Shockwave said calmly to his Lord.

Lord Megatron had a tiny smile on his face as he watched the fire greedily consume the hand. The flames reflection danced in his tainted red gaze before he nodded his head in approval "well done Shockwave. When will the femme be ready for the formula?" Meagtron asked still looking at the melted hand which now looked like some abstract art piece.

"The femme needs more of the 7HHXq1 – metal on her frame to hold larger quantities of the liquid fire." Shockwave replied as he cleaned away the now settled fire and the remainder of the servo.

"I want you to work on the femme. Everything that we've been discussing for the weapon I want, I want it accomplished in the next 3 Orns" Megatron ordered stonily.

Shockwave nodded and began preparing everything for the operation "Soundwave stay here and keep the sparkling calm and record everything." Megatron order as he looked from Soundwave to the sparkling.

Soundwave was watching Shockwave closely "affirmative Lord Megatron" he answered, not missing a beat.

Shockwave turned to address the third in command "the operation should take 10 megacycles (10 hours)" Shockwave stated before turning back to his work.

Soundwave looked across the room catching optics with Ravage. With a single nod Ravage picked Furnace up by her scruff bar and leapt over to the berth next to Sound-wave just as Shockwave pulled out a long needle containing a blue substance. He looked down at the sparkling in Ravages Jaws, his optic glittered with excitement but his face stayed neutral.

Furnace watched the needle with wide panicking optics as Shock-wave brought it out, the only thought going through her processor was 'no, no, no not again!'.

Her armour bristled and her wings flared to make her look larger but still Shockwave advanced forward, bringing the needle closer.

A threatening growl was released from her vocal cords making Soundwaves on edge *Furnace: submit* Soundwaves voice ordered as he sent emotions of calmness and courage through the bond. Furnace though warily let Shockwave inject her with the blue fluid; she knew she could trust her Opi.

Slowly the effect of the Blue drug started to appear. Her vision was getting fuzzy and black dots began to appear, noise was disappearing and soon she found herself falling onto the berth and into unconsciousness.

Soundwave stood off to the side letting the scientist work on his newest creation. Though he might look calm out-side, he was a slight mess on the inside. He didn't trust Shockwave and having him work on his creation was…..worrying, it made him very uncomfortable.

During the operation Soundwave watched as Shockwave placed more sensor's on Furnace's spine from the top of her head to the tip of her tail. Adding more 7HHXq1x – metal to her armour was the next step as well as Bending and twisting the metal of the armour for protection. Adding the weapons was next, at the end of her tail was now placed a razor sharp spade/heart end.

Shockwave worked from the tail up, making sure that his lord's weapon was at its best. Unfortunately for Shockwave he had to follow the rules that Megatron ordered and not _tinker _to much with the new sparkling, especially since it was Sound-waves and said creator was watching his every-move. But a patient Mech can wait.

Finishing with the weapons Shockwave moved to his work station to fetch the liquid fire. Opening the sparkling's chest Compartment, he cautiously started to attach the combustible formula tank below the sparkling's spark chamber.

Finishing with the empty tank he picked up the liquid fire and turned to Soundwave "The sparkling will need to digest double the quantity of Energon it would normally require. This will ensure the fire will not extinguish or run out" Shockwave voiced dryly before turning back to the sparkling and adding the formula.

Without looking up he added "I will have to add some programming and coding on a later date so the sparkling can understand how to use the formula" and with that said Shock-wave began closing the tank and sparkling's chest.

**Okay, thats it : ) R&R and have a good day! Like i said last time, any sujestions or ideas for the story are welcomed. **

**Published 13/04/2013**


	6. Chapter 6-Roars, Wings and Schemes

**Hey : D i'm now posting chapter six as you can see and slowly (turtle slowly) making my way. I had a bit of writer block but i think i'm okay now : ) Oh! and before i forget...i do NOT own Transformer! Sad but true and yes the truth is harsh : ( almost kills me to say it ) : i also don't own the little quote from -Jack Sparrow when trying to get out of jumping down a really high cliff in the movie: Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides-i do not own that either (just thought it would be funny is my Oc said it : ) so enjoy and don't forget to R&R, have a good day : D**

*talking through bond*

"Talking in cybertronian"

Opi- "daddy"

**CHAPTER 6- Roars, Wings and Schemes**

Hiding behind a corner I waited for my next victim to approach…_thud…thud…thud…thud…_sounds of large Peds coming down the hallway indicated my victim was on the way…._thud….thud….thud…thud_ Sucking in the biggest breath I could, I scrunched my optics close and leaped out from behind my hiding spot. Landing on my peds I raise myself onto my hind legs and clawed at the air as I let out the biggest roar! …..

Opening my optics I was met with the narrowed optics of Lord Megatron "what are you doing!?" Megatron asked, he sounded annoyed.

Putting on an innocent expression I smiled up at him "I'm pr-practicing my roars-s Lord Megatron" I replied innocently as I sat down.

"why the frag would you waste your time doing that!?" Megatron asked as he peered down at me

"_shock wave _said I should prac-tice roaring and I want to be the best w-worrior ever! Just like you!" I declared proudly and puffed out my chest.

Megaton nodded slightly and seemed less annoyed at my statement "I see" he drawled out "but to become a great warrior you have to practice fighting not pathetic Roaring" he uttered, what's he mean? Calling my roar pathetic? That roar was great…. but I guess it could use some work

Frowning I looked back up at Lord Megatron puzzled "but Lord Megatron, I want to be like you! Y-you tell me when you're heard in attle bots f-freeze! Well…I want to be like that! I want my Roar heard across batt-le-fields and galaxies when I fight!" I stated sternly with a firm nod.

Megtron only smirked "an excellent view, furnace. I find it…entertaining. You remind me slightly of myself when I was a sparkling" Megatron said as he crouched down and lifter me up into his servo.

He started walking down the corridor while absently patting me down my spine with his claw, which drew forth a quiet purr. Soon we came upon Opi's Quarter "when the time comes, you'll have your chance to roar, I can guarantee it" Megatron said before dropping me off on Opi's berth and leaving.

Five minutes later the doors open and the sound of Rumble talking filled the room. I listened to him talk to laserbeak-who's not listening anyway- as they made their way up onto the berth. "And then the small organic insects started screaming when I brought out my drills and then…." Rumble trailed off when he noticed me "Furnace? You're supposed to be with Starscream!" Rumble bellowed which I just shrugged to.

"Starscream oring when he only talks about himself" I defend myself and skipped over to Rumbles side, only tripping TWICE this time!

"so you snuck away?...again?" Rumble dryly asks to which I nodded to. It might take some time until Starscream notices me missing-after he finishes bragging about how great a leader he would be- but he'll eventually find me. He always does, I thought dejectedly.

Suddenly the fins on my helm started to tingle from the sensors, sending me information about an approaching object. Ducking i narrowly dodged Laserbeaks attack. Gracefully Laserbeak swang around before landing in front of Rumble "nicely done Furnace" he purred "those sensors Shockwave installed are working splendidly. You're getting much better with them" he charmingly said.

"really!?" excitedly I jump out of my crouched position "you're not just s-s-saying that are you?" tilting my head I questioned him.

"no young one, would I lie to you" Laserbeak cooed before gliding forward. Landing on my right he wrapped his long neck around my neck, nuzzling my left cheek plating "now I do believe it's time for some energon" Laserbeak said and motioned for Rumble to get some.

"but-but- Urg- finnnneee" Rumble threw up his servos and submitted once he saw Laserbeaks glare. As he walked to the edge of the berth he began muttering about 'Fried chickens'.

I guess Laserbeak didn't find what he was saying funny since he shot at Rumbles servo's -as he began climbing down the berth- making Rumble squeal and fall. With small giggles escaping me-every time I hear Rumble yelp- I move over to the edge of the berth and watch Rumble limp to the energon.

Laserbeak looked away from Rumble shaking his head before looking back at me "now young one, tell me why you left Starcream?" he asked calmly while he moved in front of me.

Sighing I began explaining "I was sooooo boooored and SkyWarp says that 'the cure for boredom is c-curiosity and so I left to fulfil my C-curiosity!" I exclaimed but then frowned as I thought about the second part of that statement "but there is no cure for curiosity…." I said curtly with a shrug before I beamed up at Laserbeak with innocents, which he just rolled his optics at.

Laserbeak was about to retort something but before he could get a word out the door opened. Walking through the door was Opi with Buzzsaw perched on his shoulder. Laserbeak went to join Buzzsaw on Opi other shoulder. "Opi" I squealed out, trying to lean as close as possible towards Soundwave without falling off the berth.

Soundwave took three long strides before making it to the berth "Furnace" he greeted and scoped me up, placing me against his chest so I could listen to his spark beat.

From Opi's height I could see Rumble on the other side of the room getting energon "Master" Buzzsaw's silky voice called, Soundwave looked to his left in acknowledgement "I think it's time for little Furnace to learn how to fly" Buzzsaw said .

Tilting my head I looked up at Buzzsaw "what's Flyyyy?" I asked but it didn't seem that they could hear me? Scraping my claws along Opi's chest I tried to get his attention…..Still nothin.

Frowning I sat up on my hunches and curled my servos into fists and hit the metal '_boingggg….' _that was a strange noise! My optics Wide I sniffed at the area that made the noise before looking at my servo then back at the metal then servo metal, servo, metal, servo, metal, serv-Ugh now I'm dizzy!

Shaking my head I brought my servo to optic level and then began smacking it against the metal '_Boingggg' 'Boingggg' 'Boinggg' _every time my servo made contact, this delightful sound came out of nowhere.

Laughing I made as much noise as possible, until I remembered what I was hitting.

Stopping I looked at the dinted metal that my servo made and then up at Opi's face who was looking down at me neutrally. Smiling guiltily I look over at my servo "um….His fault" I accused my servo which just looked too smug! Growling I narrow my optics at it "it is your f-fault" I growled at my servo of doom, but it just stood there being innocent. Lunging I tackle my servo, sticking it into my mouth and gnawing at it, No body Hurts My Opi!

( ｡◕‿‿◕｡) (Time skip) ( ｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Turns out that flying has to do with my wings and jumping off high places, Buzzsaw took me to the highest place in the room-which was a shelf-and when I jump I will either fly! Or fall and Opi catches me. Opi said I have to learn and Laserbeak said I will never want to be on the ground again once I taste the flavour of flight.

Looking over the edge of the shelf my optics widened in in fear at how high up I am. Without a thought I began moving away from the edge, what if Opi don't catch me!? What if I hurt myself!? Wha-what-if "Furnace: relax. Furnace's safety: 100%" Soundwave encouraged.

Letting out some air from my vents to cool myself down i again moved closer to the edge. Turning to my elder brother I let out a "Chiiiirp" of uneasy before addressing him "ou know that feeling w-when you're s-standing really high up and get the irres-isti-ble urge to jump?...I don't have it".

Buzzsaw gave me a humourist look before lightly nudging me towards the edge "everything will be fine. Now leap!" Buzzsaw encouraged me with another nudge.

He was right, I can do this. Frowning in determination, i again cooled my vents before leaping out into open air.

The first few seconds were exhilarating but suddenly I remembered Gravity and realized that it was pulling me down. Remembering Laserbeak words from earlier I began beating my wings as hard as I could.

For a few seconds I thought I had it down, but that was quickly thrown out the window when again I began to fall.

My descent to the ground was cut off by warm servos encircling me, just as he promised. Huffing and puffing I heard my fans kick on to cool down my systems. "Furnace: Did well" I could hear My Opi's voice say as he held me in his Large servo.

Smiling lightly I tried to think clearly. Flying was hard but i had to admit…those few seconds were amazing. Turning to Opi I beamed up at him "C-c-can I g-go aga-in! p-please?" I asked breathlessly, my energy was spent but still I pleaded to try again.

I was disappointed by Opi's no. "Furnace: in need of energon" was all he said before he placed me down next to Rumble.

Rumble patted my head lightly as he handed me the energon he collected earlier "well done sis! In no time you'll be out flying those pesky Birds and helping me in my pranks as my get away" Rumble whispered to me. Giggling I took the small energon bottle and began to drink away at its Contents.

I was almost finished when Opi gave me a light stoke down my spine before nodding to Rumble and leaving. Where he going? Looking through my bonds I found Opi's and poked at it, only to find it blocked. Opi explained this to me before, that when the bonds blocked it means that he must be busy and needs to concentrate. There was nothing to worry about.

Finishing my energon I noticed Rumble snickering beside me. Setting my bottle down-I think I'm getting to big for a bottle- I nudged him over the bond.

*what Furnace?* he called back and I could feel his mischievous streak flutter across the bond, which meant only one thing, Prank!

*who you pranking?* I asked curiously as I made my way over to him.

Rumble paused for a moment as he watched me*who's says I'm going to prank anyone?* Rumble asked defensively.

Giving him a look equivalent to a raised eyebrow I waited for him to crash and it didn't take long *oh all right! I'm going to prank your Precious uncle Skywarp, there are ya happy!?* Rumble hissed through the bond.

I tilted my helm at him *why did you call him 'uncle Skywarp'?* I asked feeling confused. Skywarp doesn't have any bond with me and I only call hi-Oh!

Rumble shrugged *because you call him that?*

Snickering i shook my head *only when he's around. I don't really think of him as my uncle, he's too silly, maybe uncle TC but not Skywarp. I only do it because I realised that he'd swipe me one of Starscreams energon goodies if I act cute and boast about how amazing he is* I giggled as I finished telling him my reason and watched his expression change into a smirk.

*wow Furnace, you crafty little femme. Well then would you like to help me with the prank, you can't tell anyone?* Rumble asked and I could tell he was amused at how quickly I nodded. But it didn't matter because now I can get Skywarp back for purposely leaving me today to be torture by Starscream in lecturing me about 'how he Is the better leader'. This is revenge and it's going to be Sweet!

**Well there you have it : ) i know it's short but i hope you liked the chapter : ) Remember to Rate and Review or Message me, whatever you want to do. **

**I want to say thanx to everyone who reviewed my story before : ) thank you.**

**NOW a Question! - If you and your Chossen Transformer were stuck in the desert with no communication or anything, which Transformer would you choose for...conversation sake and help? **

_**: D Have a great day : D PepperCornPie : D**_

_**Published - 7/07/2013**_


End file.
